Episode 028 (Chrono Stone)
Soccer Battle! Sakamoto VS Okita!! (サッカー ！ VS ！！, Sakkā Taiketsu! Sakamoto VS Okita!!) is the 28th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Plot Before the match The episode started with Okita Souji leaving the Raimon members. Tenma and Fei were wondering about Okita but then, Nakaoka came and told Raimon that Sakamoto went to Bakufu. Sakamoto was seen bowing and said that they should let him go through them. The Raimon’s members went to Sakamoto’s house and Nishiki was excited that he was in Sakamoto’s house. Midori said that Nishiki should calm down. Kinako opened a window and was shouting but Nakaoka closed the window and said that she shouldn’t do that and Kinako apologizes. Sakamoto arrived at his house and Tenma asked where he was gone. Sakamoto explained where he was gone. Nakaoka said that it was too dangerous that he went there and Sakamoto lied down. Tenma suggested to play soccer in a training. Okita was seen coughing and sat in his bed. Then, Zanark came in and gave him some more power. In the practice, Tenma passed to Sakamoto and he kicked the ball to Shinsuke, who caught the ball. Nishiki said that it was wonderful what Sakamoto did and Tenma agreed. Tsurugi was seen having a flashback of Okita being used by Zanark. Fei asked what was wrong with Tsurugi and Tsurugi was shocked and said that there was nothing to worry about and left Fei surprised behind. Sakamoto said that soccer was really fun. Then, Nakaoka came and gave a brief to Sakamoto. Sakamoto was happy that he could come to Bakufu. Nakaoka said that it was too risky but then, Fei came up with a plan that they should arrive with the Inazuma TM Caravan. Okita was seen by the Bakufu and was seen talking with Tokugawa Yoshinobu. Then, the Inazuma TM Caravan appeared and Sakamoto jumped out from the caravan. Sakamoto said that he will rule Japan and Okita that he will rule it. Then, Zanark came and used the mind-control mode and brainwashed the people who were there and ordered someone that they should fight it out in a soccer match and he agreed. Sakamoto was seen talking to Raimon that they should win the match. Okita said that he should win this. Wonderbot said that he will be the coach for this match but Sakamoto asked if Nakaoka should be the coach for this match and Tenma agreed with it and Wonderbot fell on the ground and said that he expected that and the match started with for Raimon, Hikaru being benched. Match Zanark Domain started with the kick-off. Rasetsu passed the ball to Zanark, who passed it to Goburis. They was seen making passes and Tenma said that they were fast. Then, Okita received the ball and he passed to Rasetsu, who passed again it to Zanark. He used Disaster Break, which hurt Kinako and Kirino as they tried to stop it. Shinsuke used Mixi Trans Ryuubi and tried to stop theshoot hissatsu, but it failed and Zanark Domain took the lead with 1-0. Shinsuke said that Mixi Max wasn’t strong enough and Fei mentioned that Zanark Domain was stronger than the match before. Raimon started with the kick-off but Zanark immediately stole the ball from Fei. Zanark called Okita, Rasetsu, Meizu and Goburis to dribbling alongside him. They passed the ball and passed Shindou and Taiyou. Nishiki tried to steal the ball from Meizu but Meizu used Bungee Thrust and passed Nishiki. Meizu passed the ball to Okita and Okita was seen grabbing his chest and Tsurugi was worried about him. Sakamoto tried to stop Okita but failed. Then, Kinako used Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and stole the ball from Okita and Tenma said that it was nice from Kinako that she stole the ball. Kinako passed the ball to Tenma, who passed the ball to Fei. Fei used Mixi Trans Tyrano and dribbled forward. Yasha used Screwdriver and stole the ball from Fei. Tsurugi received the ball and used Devil Burst. Shuten used Sand Cutter and stopped Devil Burst. Shuten passed the ball. Zanark Domain was seen passing Raimon’s defense again. Okita received the ball but Sakamoto sliding tackled him and the ball went outside of the line. Okita was clutching his chest again. Sakamoto and Tenma asked if Okita was alright. Tsurugi imaged that Okita was Yuuichi. Fei said that Okita is really strong and Tsurugi said that Okita seems to be similar to Yuuichi and Fei was surprised. The match resumed with Okita having the ball. Okita passed the ball to Zanark, who passed the ball to Rasetsu. Daisuke said that Okita was the 6# power because Okita was really fast. Rasetsu used Ogre Blade. Shinsuke used his Keshin, Goseishin Titanias and Armed with it. Shinsuke tried to stop Ogre Blade but it failed and Zanark Domain was in lead with 2-0. The first half ended and Okita was seen grabbing his chest again. Zanark said that he will be switched out for the second half and Okita was surprised. Tsurugi asked if he was alright. Okita replied that his power wasn’t enough. Tsurugi said that Okita’s power was enough and Sakamoto agreed with Tsurugi. Tenma and Fei ran to them to hear the conservation too between Okita and Tsurugi. Tsurugi said that he need his power to save to soccer but Okita replied that he is a Shinsengumi. Okita said that he will defend Bakufu and Tsurugi, Tenma and Fei were surprised. Major events *Okita Souji played for Zanark Domain, and Sakamoto Ryouma played for Raimon. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Chrono Stone debut) * * (Debut) Keshin * Mixi Max/Keshin Armed used Mixi Max * * Keshin Armed * Debut *'Tokugawa Yoshinobu' Gallery Nishiki and Tenma complimenting Sakamoto CS 28 HQ.png|Nishiki and Tenma complimenting Sakamoto. Fei asked what was wrong with Tsurugi CS 28 HQ.png|Fei asking what was wrong with Tsurugi. Okita and the other seeing Raimon about to appear CS 28 HQ.png|Okita and the others seeing that Raimon is about to appear. Zanak using Mind Control Mode CS 28 HQ.png|Zanark using the Mind Control mode. Kirino and Kinako hurted by Disaster Break CS 28 HQ.png|Kirino and Kinako hurt by Disaster Break. Shinsuke trying to stop Diasaster Break CS 28 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Disaster Break. Okita grabbing his chest CS 28 HQ.png|Okita clutching at his chest. Shinsuke trying to stop Ogre Blade CS 28 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Ogre Blade. Trivia *This is the first part of the One Hour Special which covers episode 28 and episode 29. Navigation